pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Generation VIII
Generation VIII (Japanese: 第八世代 Dai Hachi-sedai) is the third generation of the Pokémon series to be exclusively 3D and the eighth generation overall. It was announced on February 27, 2019 with the announcement of Pokémon Sword and Shield. This generation features the Galar region. Features New Pokémon Dynamax, Gigantamax, & Eternamax Dynamax, Gigantamax, and Eternamax are special phenomenon that can be used by a Pokémon if its trainer is equipped with Dynamax Band. Regional variant Similarly to the Alolan forms in Sun and Moon, Galar has it's own Regional Variants known as the Galarian forms. Unlike Alolan forms, which are exclusive to Generation I’s normal counterparts, Galarian forms also have their normal counterparts from beyond Generation I. Galarian forms even have the evolutions that are exclusive to the previous Generations’ Regional variant counterparts. Rotom Phone Similarly to Sun & Moon, there is also a Rotom PokéDex, but it instead possesses a phone. The phone can be attached to objects, such as bikes, to upgrade them. Gym Leaders Games Main series and expansions Pokémon Sword and Shield Pokémon Sword Pokémon Shield Boxart.png Pokémon Sword and Shield Pokémon Shield Pokémon Sword and Shield Expansion Pass logo.png Pokémon Sword and Shield Expansion Pass Expansion Pass Pokémon The Isle of Armor logo.png Pokémon Sword and Shield Expansion Pass The Isle of Armor Pokémon The Crown Tundra logo.png Pokémon Sword and Shield Expansion Pass The Crown Tundra }} Pokémon Grookey 811Thwackey.png Thwackey 812Rillaboom.png Rillaboom 813Scorbunny.png Scorbunny 814Raboot.png Raboot 815Cinderace.png Cinderace 816Sobble.png Sobble 817Drizzile.png Drizzile 818Inteleon.png Inteleon 819Skwovet.png Skwovet 820Greedent.png Greedent 821Rookidee.png Rookidee 822Corvisquire.png Corvisquire 823Corviknight.png Corviknight 824Blipbug.png Blipbug 825Dottler.png Dottler 826Orbeetle.png Orbeetle 827Nickit.png Nickit 828Thievul.png Thievul 829Gossifleur.png Gossifleur 830Eldegoss.png Eldegoss 831Wooloo.png Wooloo 832Dubwool.png Dubwool 833Chewtle.png Chewtle 834Drednaw.png Drednaw 835Yamper.png Yamper 836Boltund.png Boltund 837Rolycoly.png Rolycoly 838Carkol.png Carkol 839Coalossal.png Coalossal 840Applin.png Applin 841Flapple.png Flapple 842Appletun.png Appletun 843Silicobra.png Silicobra 844Sandaconda.png Sandaconda 845Cramorant.png Cramorant 846Arrokuda.png Arrokuda 847Barraskewda.png Barraskewda 848Toxel.png Toxel 849Toxtricity.png Toxtricity 850Sizzlipede.png Sizzlipede 851Centiskorch.png Centiskorch 852Clobbopus.png Clobbopus 853Grapploct.png Grapploct 854Sinistea.png Sinistea 855Polteageist.png Polteageist 856Hatenna.png Hatenna 857Hattrem.png Hattrem 858Hatterene.png Hatterene 859Impidimp.png Impidimp 860Morgrem.png Morgrem 861Grimmsnarl.png Grimmsnarl 862Obstagoon.png Obstagoon 863Perrserker.png Perrserker 864Cursola.png Cursola 865Sirfetch%27d.png Sirfetch'd 866Mr._Rime.png Mr. Rime 867Runerigus.png Runerigus 868Milcery.png Milcery 869Alcremie.png Alcremie 870Falinks.png Falinks 871Pincurchin.png Pincurchin 872Snom.png Snom 873Frosmoth.png Frosmoth 874Stonjourner.png Stonjourner 875Eiscue.png Eiscue 876Indeedee.png Indeedee 877Morpeko.png Morpeko 878Cufant.png Cufant 879Copperajah.png Copperajah 880Dracozolt.png Dracozolt 881Arctozolt.png Arctozolt 882Dracovish.png Dracovish 883Arctovish.png Arctovish 884Duraludon.png Duraludon 885Dreepy.png Dreepy 886Drakloak.png Drakloak 887Dragapult.png Dragapult 888Zacian.png Zacian 889Zamazenta.png Zamazenta 890Eternatus.png Eternatus Kubfu.png Kubfu Urshifu_%28Single_Strike_Style%29.png Urshifu Calyrex.png Calyrex }} Galarian Forms Galarian Meowth 077APonyta.png Galarian Ponyta 078ARapidash.png Galarian Rapidash 079ASlowpoke.png Galarian Slowpoke 083AFarfetch%27d.png Galarian Farfetch'd 110AWeezing.png Galarian Weezing 122AMr._Mime.png Galarian Mr. Mime 222ACorsola.png Galarian Corsola 263AZigzagoon.png Galarian Zigzagoon 264ALinoone.png Galarian Linoone 554ADarumaka.png Galarian Darumaka 555BDarmanitan.png Galarian Darmanitan 562AYamask.png Galarian Yamask 618AStunfisk.png Galarian Stunfisk }} Gigantamax Forms Gigantamax Charizard 012GButterfree.png Gigantamax Butterfree 025GPikachu.png Gigantamax Pikachu 052GMeowth.png Gigantamax Meowth 068GMachamp.png Gigantamax Machamp 094GGengar.png Gigantamax Gengar 099GKingler.png Gigantamax Kingler 131GLapras.png Gigantamax Lapras 133GEevee.png Gigantamax Eevee 143GSnorlax.png Gigantamax Snorlax 569GGarbodor.png Gigantamax Garbodor 809GMelmetal.png Gigantamax Melmetal 823GCorviknight.png Gigantamax Corviknight 826GOrbeetle.png Gigantamax Orbeetle 834GDrednaw.png Gigantamax Drednaw 839GCoalossal.png Gigantamax Coalossal 841GFlapple.png Gigantamax Flapple 842GAppletun.png Gigantamax Appletun 844GSandaconda.png Gigantamax Sandaconda 849GToxtricity.png Gigantamax Toxtricity 851GCentiskorch.png Gigantamax Centiskorch 858GHatterene.png Gigantamax Hatterene 861GGrimmsnarl.png Gigantamax Grimmsnarl 869GAlcremie.png Gigantamax Alcremie 879GCopperajah.png Gigantamax Copperajah 884GDuraludon.png Gigantamax Duraludon }} Trivia *This is the first Generation to have a paid additional content for the core Pokémon series, replacing the usual enhanced versions. *The wolf heads on top of the sword and shield represent Zacian, Pokémon Sword, and Zamazenta, Pokémon Shield respectively. Both Legendary Pokémon are also wielding their represented objects. Category:Generations